In the Shire's Sky
by eventing-queen
Summary: Celandine Brandybuck finds herself caught up in the fellowship. She will encounter trials of love, friendship, and family, while she tries to survive in the War of the Ring.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **The characters and most of the plot belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. Some of the script belongs to New Line Cinema. However, the character Celandine Brandybuck and all situations involving her belong to me grin.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A baby's first cry pierced the spring evening air. The sun's light was fading fast into dusk, but a crowd outside a glowing hobbit hole was unmistakable. When the cry was first heard, the crowd of hobbits gasped and one cheered. The whole Shire had waited, with baited breath, for Esmeralda Took-Brandybuck to give birth to her first hobbit child. And here it was.  
  
"What do you think it will be? A hobbit lad or lass?" cried Hamson Gamgee.  
  
"Lad, most definitely," said Ponto Baggins. "The Brandybucks always have such fine lads!" But Ponto's sister Peony objected.  
  
"It's about time that another Brandybuck lass was born!" she said.  
  
And these two statements set the crowd of Baggins, Boffins, Tooks. Brandybucks and at least someone from each clan in the Shire, into a frenzy of talk about the gender of the new child. Suddenly, another cry joined in with the other. The two cries were heard as one briefly, until they were in turn quieted.  
  
"What was that?!" gasped Rorimac Brandybuck.  
  
"What was what?" Ponto said easily.  
  
"I swear that I heard two cries! The were unmistakably different and yet...in some way similar." Said Rorimac. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing Old Rory! You're just nervous about your new grand-child!" drawled Ponto.  
  
Rorimac just narrowed his eyes at the nickname and turned away. The crowd of hobbits were still talking. After a few minutes had passed a figure was silhouetted against the soft yellow light coming from the hobbit hole.  
  
"There he is! There's the father!" The hobbits yelled. "What is it, Scattergold?! Lad or lass?!"  
  
Saradoc Brandybuck sighed. His face was weary. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
  
"The new members of the Brandybuck family is a lad..."Here Ponto shot a smug look and winked hautily at his sister. Some hobbits started to cheer. "...and a lass." Finished Saradoc.  
  
A dead silence greeted the new father.  
  
"Two? Lad and lass?" said Rorimac uncertainly. "But that would mean...twins?"  
  
Saradoc only weakly nodded his head. An old hobbit pushed through the crowd to the front. It was Hildigrim Took.  
  
"I do not remember a time in the Shire when twins were born. This is a special occasion indeed! Watch out Scattergold!"  
  
At this Saradoc smiled.  
  
"Esmeralda and I had two names picked out, one for a lad and one for a lass. Before the birth of our daughter and son, we were torn between the two names. In this way, we may have both of our desired names!"  
  
Just then Esmeralda emerged from their hole with a bundled up baby in each arm. She handed one of them, the boy, to her husband.  
  
"Behold!" she said tiredly, "Meriadoc and Celandine Brandybuck!"  
  
"Welcome Meriadoc and Celandine!" cheered the hobbits. Meriadoc and Celandine opened their eyes and gazed at the crowd before them. Meriadoc yawned, as if bored with the crowd. There were some cooing from the older hobbit women.  
  
"Thank-you, my friends, for being here today and helping Esmeralda and I celebrate this memorable evening," Saradoc said. "Now, we are all tired so good night!"  
  
At this he nodded his head in dismisall and smiled. Saradoc ushered his wife and newborns into the warmth of their hole. They exited the cool spring air to clamours and cries of congratulations.  
  
Once inside, Esmeralda lay Celandine beside Meriadoc. Her husband sidled up along side the babies' bed. Esmeralda looked at Saradoc and then at her children with a faint smile on her lips. Saradoc bent down to pull their blanket up.  
  
"What does the future hold for you guys, eh?" he said.  
  
"What indeed!" Esmeralda whipsered.  
  
The crowd outside the Brandybuck's home slowly dispersed. They went back to their families and told them of the rare moment that they had witnessed.  
  
"It's not everyday that hobbit twins are born. In fact, twins of any race are rare!" stated Rorimac to his wife, Menegilda Goold. "This is a rare day in the Shire's history!"  
  
"Esmeralda and Saradoc chose such nice names too. I suppose they named Meriadoc after his fathers. Hobbit lasses are usually named after flowers. In my opinion, celandines are a beautiful spring flower. There are no better names for my grand children!" boasted Menegilda.  
  
Bilbo Baggins had observed Meriadoc's and Celandine's birth quietly. He waas keen to record the day in his book. But first, he visited his 14 year old cousin, Frodo, in Brandy Hall.  
  
"A fine set of hobbits they are Frodo my lad. The will take life by a storm, I'm sure. Elbereth save the Shire!"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The characters and most of the plot belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. Some of the script belongs to New Line Cinema. However, the character Celandine Brandybuck and all situations involving her belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The twin hobbits grew quickly. Meriadoc grew more in height and was at least 3.7". Celandine grew in beauty. They both were well educated, being Brandybucks.  
  
During their childhood, there weren't any concerns for the hobbits. Only minor things like how the pipe weed was growing or how the wine tasted. The twins found friends in Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee and Fredegar Bolger. The twins were also much loved through out the Shire. Their names were shortened for everyday use. Meriadoc became Merry as he was known for his humour and fun. Celandine was nicknamed Ciel for her eyes were as blue as the sky. Peregrin became Pippin, Samwise became Sam, and Fredegar was nicknamed Fatty. The hobbits of the Shire like Frodo's name, nice and short the way it was.  
  
One day, the twin hobbits discovered something extraordinary. It all started the evening before. Ciel had come down sick and was shuffling around the Brandybuck's vast hobbit hole. She decided to go to bed early and Merry quickly joined in. She and Saradoc only looked at each other, giving a look that all parents know. Esmeralda was always keeping a constant watch on her mischievous son.  
  
"What's he up to now?" questioned Merry's mother. "Is he off to bother his sister? She's not well!"  
  
"Oh stop your fretting, dear." Saradoc said easily. "You know that those two are the best of friends!"  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question." Muttered Esmeralda.  
  
In fact Merry had gone to bed, or so it seemed. Ciel stood beside his bed, facing his turned back. She only shook her head.  
  
"You can't fool me, Meriadoc Brandybuck!" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
There was a pause. "Oh yes I can." Merry replied.  
  
"Sure. You do that." Retorted Ciel. "'Night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Ciel blew out their candles. She regarded the immobile form of her brother. She was planning on staying awake, just to prove him wrong. She knew he was planning something, but the question was, what?  
  
A short while later, Merry could hear the deep and consistent breathing of his sleeping sister. He breathed a sigh of relief, but his eyes shot back open when Ciel let out a series of raspy coughs. He held his breath. It wasn't long until he heard Ciel's rhythmic breathing again. Merry silently put on his clothes and tip toed to where his sister lay under covers.  
  
"Shame you're sick now Ciel," he whispered. "This is going to be fun!"  
  
And with that, Merry crept to the round window and slid threw into the warm summer night.  
  
Ciel woke the next morning to her mother gently shaking her. As soon as she was fully awake, Ciel quickly spun around to view her brother's bed. Empty. She made a soft grunt of disgust in her throat, but it was more aimed at herself, for falling asleep when she meant not to. When she turned around, her mother was staring with questioning eyes at her.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Esmeralda sighed. The both knew who "he" was.  
  
Ciel opened her mouth but all that came out was a high-pitched squeak. She grabbed her throat in surprise  
  
"That's okay hun, don't stress your voice." Esmeralda said. "It's because you're sick, that's all. Nothing to worry about! Here, I'll be right back!"  
  
And with that, Esmeralda scurried off to the kitchen. Ciel groaned in frustration. She knew she was sick, that's why she was here, in bed, not out with Merry, wherever he was.  
  
Her mother came rushing back with a steaming cup of strong tea. Esmeralda handed the cup to her daughter, with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Here, drink this. It'll help your voice."  
  
Ciel could only nod her thanks to her mother. She went back to her brooding.  
  
"Oh and Celandine,-"  
  
Ciel tilted her head to view her mother.  
  
"-don't worry too much. We'll find him! Just try to rest today." And with a sympathetic smile that disgusted Ciel, Esmeralda quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
Don't worry! How can I be worried about him? Thought Ciel to herself. Who knows where he is at this moment? All I know is that he's on an adventure. Not like one of the adventures Bilbo Baggins has been on, just one to satisfy his hunger, my hunger. He probably took Pip and Frodo too.  
  
Ciel silently sipped her tea as these thoughts raced through her head.  
  
Well, there's nothing to do but wait until he comes home. Or gets caught!  
  
At this Ciel managed a hoarse laugh, but she was only teasing. She shuffled over to her desk and pulled down a book that she had borrowed from Bilbo. It was about the lands of Middle Earth and it was filled with beautifully drawn maps. For the rest of the morning, Ciel dreamed of going on an adventure. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The characters and most of the plot belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. Some of the script belongs to New Line Cinema. However, the character Celandine Brandybuck and all situations involving her belong to me grin.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ciel awoke to the sound of her book hitting the floor. Her head pounded and she realized that she was freezing cold. Ciel wearily bent down and picked up Bilbo's book and gently placed it on her desk. Glancing outside, she concluded that it was about mid day. As she wrapped herself in her blanket, she heard voices down the hall.  
  
Ugh! Shut up! Ciel thought. Her head ached. But then she could distinctly hear a voice, a particular voice.  
  
"Merry." Ciel breathed.  
  
She went as quickly as she could through the hobbit hole. She saw her mother stomping off in her direction. Ciel stepped into another room as she wanted to save her voice for Merry. When Esmeralda passed, Ciel resumed her course. Some how, she knew that Merry would be in the kitchen, which was right by the navy blue round door. Ciel made her way silently to the kitchen. There she beheld three figures, who were sopping wet and standing by the fire. Before she could choke it back, a small cough escaped her.  
  
The three figures turned from the fire and stood staring at her. Ciel couldn't blame them. She was a site to see, wrapped in a dark green blanket and her dark blonde hair tousled. But there was a small teasing smile on her lips.  
  
"So! The great Meriadoc, Peregrin and Frodo have finally been caught!" croaked Ciel.  
  
"What makes you say that we've been caught?" Merry asked indignantly.  
  
"Why else could mom be stomping about?" Ciel said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll give you that, but you know, mom's probably enjoying the fact that she did get us this time." Merry said, giving in to his sister.  
  
"True." Ciel said. She noticed that Pippin was shivering, and Frodo looked slightly blue. "Where in Arda did you go?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, first we went to that farm beside Farmer Maggots-"Pippin began.  
  
"Why no Maggot's? He's got great carrots." Ciel interrupted.  
  
"He was also visited, but after. Well, we stocked up on some mushrooms, and then Merry had a fine idea." Pippin said.  
  
"To go swimming in the Brandywine as no one has to our knowledge." Frodo said proudly, as he too had obviously gone in the water even though his parents had died in a boating accident. Ciel was silently impressed.  
  
"Aye, we took the Buckleberry Ferry then dove off and, well, tied all the other boats together!" Pippin smirked. "It's all a big mess!"  
  
"Fine idea Mer," Ciel teased. "It got you caught."  
  
"Can't win 'em all." Responded Merry. There was an awkward silence.  
  
It does sound like fun though. Why wasn't I allowed to go too? Ciel thought.  
  
"Because you're sick Ciel, that's why." Merry said plainly.  
"Um...I know?" Ciel said, confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Merry?" Pippin said easily.  
  
"Ciel! She asked why she wasn't allowed to come with us!" Merry said indignantly.  
  
"No she didn't." Frodo said quietly.  
  
"No I didn't." Ciel said at the same time as Frodo.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Merry put his hands up in a gesture of defeat.  
  
Ciel narrowed her eyes and stared at her brother. How do you know what I'm thinking? She thought.  
  
"Because you tell me Ciel." Merry said exasperated.  
  
Frodo glanced at him. "You're doing it again Mer."  
  
"I-I-never mind." muttered Merry. Why are you doing this, whatever it is, to me, Ciel? Thought Merry.  
  
"Doing what?" Ciel asked innocently.  
  
Frodo glanced, with confused eyes, between the twins. Pippin just sat down, with no concerns. Merry followed and sat down beside his friend, wide eyed.  
  
Can you hear me? Merry thought to Ciel, amazed.  
  
Loud and clear! Ciel thought with shock.  
  
Can they hear us? Merry jerked his head to where Frodo was sitting quietly looking confused and Pippin was snacking on an apple from the fruit bowl on the table.  
  
Let's try shall we? Here Ciel took a deep breath and thought, Pippin's sister, Pearl, fancies Frodo! Ciel knew how much this fact irked Frodo, and secretly it irked her as well.  
  
Merry glanced at her with laughter in his eyes  
  
Shut up! I don't! Ciel thought fiercely. Then she tried an experiment. She blocked out everything from her mind, firstly Merry, and then thought, But I really do like him...As soon as she thought this she opened her eyes and shot a fervent glance at her brother. Ciel breathed a small sigh of relief when Merry gave no notion that he had heard her.  
  
I can keep some thoughts private then. Thought Ciel. That's good to know.  
  
Merry turned back to her, after watching Frodo and Pippin from the corner of his eye. Nothing. He thought to Ciel. Best keep this secret eh?  
  
"Right. Tea anyone?" Ciel said a little too brightly, making her throat begin to hurt painfully again.  
  
"Of course!" Pippin said. He had not noticed anything but Frodo cast a wary glance to Merry. Merry just averted his eyes and stared into the fire.  
  
Just as Pippin had drained his tea cup, a knock on the round door shattered the uncomfortable silence between the four hobbits. In walked Eglantine Banks, Pippin's mother. She had as much boldness as her son. Esmeralda, surprised, rushed to greet her.  
  
"He's just in the kitchen!" exclaimed Esmeralda. "Umm...come in, won't you?"  
  
"Thank-you...I don't know what I'll do with that boy!"  
  
"It was only harmless mischief. They lads at the docks said that Frodo's knots undid so easily..."  
  
Frodo turned pinker than usual as Esmeralda and Eglantine stood in the door frame to the kitchen.  
  
"Come, Pippin." Ordered Eglantine. "Well hello, Celandine dear. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes thank-you ma'-"  
  
"My! You and Meriadoc are looking more alike everyday!" interrupted Eglantine. "You know Esmeralda, rumour has it that in a pair of twins, unusual things happen. No one knows what, but still...it's unnatural." Eglantine looked strangely at the twin hobbits.  
  
Merry and Ciel exchanged a nervous look.  
  
"Ah...no! Nothing is out of the ordinary with these two!" Esmeralda said quickly. She would not disgrace her family's name quite yet to the likeness of Eglantine.  
  
"Well...we best me off." Eglantine said. "Good day." She looked almost disappointed at Esmeralda's response.  
  
"See you!" Pippin cried from the road!  
  
"I best be off too," Frodo said. "Thanks for the tea. Good day Mrs. Brandybuck, Merry," here he paused and turned to Ciel. "Celandine." He tipped his head to Esmeralda and Ciel.  
  
How many times do I have to tell him to call me Ciel? Ciel thought with a sigh.  
  
"I think that's enough excitement for one day, don't you think?" Esmeralda said cheerfully. "Rest, Ciel until dinner. You to Merry."  
  
The twins smiled tiredly at their mother and walked slowly to their room. Merry's fatigue had just hit him hard and he tumbled into bed and fell asleep instantly. Ciel sat on the edge of her bed, looking wistfully at a hobbit walking down the road to Bag End. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters and most of the plot belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. Some of the script belongs to New Line Cinema. However, the character Celandine Brandybuck and all situations involving her belong to me grin.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As the next couple of years flew by, the four hobbits found themselves still friends. Frodo had also befriended Samwise Gamgee. Sam's father, Hamfast, was Bilbo's gardener and Sam shared his father's love in gardening. Now that Hamfast was getting on in years, Sam was taking on Bag End's up keep.  
  
Meriadoc and Peregrin kept on getting into mischief. They kept on rising to their elder's reprimands and challenges, earning them labels as trouble makers and not peaceful, as hobbits go. Celandine joined them on occasion but Esmeralda held her back (to Ciel's frustration) from participating. Esmeralda recognized her daughter's beauty and wisdom. She and Saradoc agreed to raise her more like a lady, and marry her to someone suitable.  
  
"It's for your own good, darling!" pleaded Esmeralda to her daughter's silent, angry face.  
  
"How can it be when your allowing no happiness in her life?" argued Merry.  
  
After a year of tension, Esmeralda and Saradoc finally gave in to Ciel's and Merry's demands and Ciel was given more freedom, on account that she does not ruin her reputation.  
  
"Reputations!" fumed Ciel. "The whole thing's rather stupid!"  
  
But nonetheless, she kept her word to her parents and she cough more than a few of the hobbit lad's eyes.  
  
And so it came to pass, that one summer, the hobbits from all over the Shire found themselves very busy. To a wayfaring stranger, the hobbit's actions would be considered quite odd indeed. Excitement and anticipation drove the hobbits to hard work on the days leading up to September 22.  
  
This was how Gandalf the Grey found the Shire on the morning of September 21. Being a regular visitor to the Shire, he found the hobbit's behaviour most peculiar, but fascinating.  
  
On that morning, Frodo had escaped the bustle around Bag End. He fled with a book about Elves into a field full of green. He settled into his usual place at the base of a large tree. Suddenly he heard a murmuring. The low voice appeared to be singing to himself. Frodo looked up.  
  
"Down from the road where it began. And I must follow if I can..." the voice hummed.  
  
Frodo stood up. He knew that voice.  
  
"The road goes ever on, down from the door where it began," the voice continued. "Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can."  
  
Frodo dropped his book and started running, picking up speed, he leaped down a hill. He ran until he stood above the road on a little hillock. He came to a halt and beheld a cart being pulled by a bay pony and being driven by an old man, draped in grey with a long beard. He had a large blue hat perched on his head. Frodo crossed his arms and addressed the man.  
  
"You're late." Frodo said accusingly.  
  
The old man stared resolutely ahead, under his large hat. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." The wizard said. He tilted his head and looked at Frodo, meeting the hobbit's blue eyes. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to!"  
  
Frodo and the wizard stared at each other for a few seconds. Looks of all seriousness was on both of their faces. Then, the wizard started chuckling, causing Frodo to break his straight face as well. Soon they were both full out laughing.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo cried as he jumped on to the cart to hug his friend. Gandalf dropped the reins and hugged him back, laughing. When they broke apart, he said, "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"  
  
Gandalf, the wizard, drove Frodo through the Shire and Back to Hobbiton, passing by fields of gold with hobbit women harvesting.  
  
"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked. "Tell me everything!"  
  
"Everything? You are far too eager and curious for a hobbit. Most unnatural!" Gandalf responded. "How is the old rascal anyways?"  
  
"You know Bilbo," Frodo sighed. "He's got the whole place in an uproar."  
  
"Well that should please him." Gandalf chuckled.  
  
"Half the Shire's been invited! And the rest of them are turning up anyway to his party." Frodo and Gandalf both laughed at this. Gandalf drove the cart past Ted Sandyman's mill and across the bridge into Hobbiton.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately." Frodo said quietly. Gandalf kept is eyes resolutely on the road. "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."  
  
Gandalf grunted. Frodo gave him a quizzical glance, while Gandalf just kept on smoking and looked to the left with a pointed vacant expression.  
"All right then, keep your secrets!" Frodo said laughing.  
  
"What?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"But I know you have something to do with it."  
  
"Good gracious me." Gandalf looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Frodo nodded. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of.,"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." Frodo sounded almost proud of this fact.  
  
"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved." Gandalf claimed. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door."  
  
"What ever you did," Frodo laughed. "you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."  
  
"Oh really?" Gandalf said surprised. They drove on by the hole of the Proudfoot family and Mr. Proudfoot was outside raking the leaves outside his door. Mrs. Proudfoot stepped outside and they both gave Gandalf a wary look as he drove by. However the hobbit children were extremely pleased to see him and ran over the hills to the cart call his name.  
  
"Fireworks Gandalf!" the hobbit children pleaded as they ran by Mr. and Mrs. Proudfoot, who both looked very stern. The children gathered behind the cart, dismayed at the lack of response. Frodo looked at Gandalf from within his blue eyes with an expectant light dancing in his eyes. Gandalf concentrated hard and drove around a corner.  
  
"Oh..." the children said sadly, arms hanging limp by their sides. Suddenly an explosion of colour and sparks erupted from the back of the cart, and the children screamed and jumped in delight. Gandalf chortled to himself, and even Mr. Proudfoot was standing in the road laughing. But one stern look from his wife settled a sheepish scowl on his face once more.  
  
"Gandalf?" Frodo said standing up in the cart. "I'm glad you're back.  
  
"So am I dear boy!" Gandalf said as Frodo jumped out of the cart. They waved good bye to each other and Frodo sped off to find Sam. "So am I." Gandalf said to himself, looking around his beloved Shire. He finally made his way to Bag End and halted his pony. Taking a deep breath happiness, he pushed past the sign on the gate declaring no admittance except on party business.  
  
Gandalf knocked on the round Green door with his staff. A voice inside shouted.  
  
"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" the voice insisted.  
  
"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf asked.  
  
The door swung open and there stood Bilbo Baggins in disbelief. "Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf greeted.  
  
"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo rushed to hug his friend.  
  
"good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old! Who would believe it?" Gandalf took a good look at Bilbo's face. "You haven't aged a day." He said skeptically, then he laughed.  
  
"Come on, come in!" And so Gandalf went into Bag End for tea, feeling very out of place as he ran into the chandeliers and the ceiling.  
  
As the two old friends sat down for tea, Bilbo confessed all. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moments peace! I want to see mountains again. Mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet were I can finish my book." He finished tiredly.  
  
"So you mean to go through with your plan." Gandalf said accusingly.  
  
"Yes, yes. It's all in hand." Bilbo declared. "All the arrangements are made."  
  
"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf said, looking at Bilbo from beneath bushy eyebrows.  
  
"Of course he does! He's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"  
  
"You will tell him, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Bilbo said reluctantly.  
  
"He's very fond of you."  
  
Bilbo looked up. "I know." He said somberly. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him. But I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields, the little rivers, even that Brandybuck girl," Bilbo said winking, but he sobered quickly. "I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Bilbo's hand strayed to his pocket and fingered something in it. He sat down tiredly. "I feel thin, sort of stretched...like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."  
A/N: Sorry, I didn't want to put this last part in with Bilbo and Gandalf, but it's essential for the party scene and such. Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters and most of the plot belong to the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. Some of the script belongs to New Line Cinema. However, the character Celandine Brandybuck and all situations involving her belong to me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sparks of green lit the sky and cries of delight filled the night air as Bilbo's birthday party commenced. The Brandybucks had arrived and Merry was trying to follow the large cake that had been carried past his nose, but Ciel grabbed him just in time.  
  
"Look!" she whispered. Merry followed her gaze and started laughing as he saw Pearl Took cornering Frodo into a dance.  
  
"We should help him." Merry said lightly. And with that the twins sprang into a lively dance, half waltzing, half twirling to where Frodo stood helpless. Before Pearl knew what was happening, Merry and Ciel had crashed into her and she was sprawled on the grass. Merry sprung up.  
  
"Well I'm off to find Pip! Later!" Merry cried.  
  
Ciel jumped up faster than Pearl and quickly danced the stunned Frodo away from her.  
  
"Thanks." Frodo said gratefully. They both stopped dancing to observe the party, uncomfortable after having been dancing together. There were hobbits everywhere, eating and drinking and laughing. It was the picture of having a good time. Bilbo was greeting the Bolgers. Frodo noticed Sam glancing over his shoulder at Rosie Cotton. He slowly smiled.  
  
"Come on!" Frodo grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged her through the crowd to where Sam was standing. They both stood on either side of him.  
  
"Go on, Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo said, flushed. Sam looked as if he'd be sick.  
  
"I think I'll just have another ale." He said weakly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Frodo grabbed him and pushed him to where Rosie was dancing. "Go on!" Rosie quickly swept Sam up into the crowd of dancers while Frodo and Ciel laughed. Gandalf continued setting off silver bullet fireworks and Bilbo was recounting his tale of the trolls to hobbit children. Everyone was having a wonderful time.  
  
Merry had been hiding behind Gandalf's cart. Gandalf had returned but grabbed an armful of fireworks and ran off, giggling madly to himself. As soon as he left, Merry hit the tent beside him and out rushed Pippin.  
  
"Quickly" Merry whispered giving Pippin a leg up into the cart. Merry could see Gandalf setting off fire butterflies for the children. Pippin grabbed a random firework and held it out for Merry to approve. "No, no! The big one!" Pippin grabbed it and hopped off the cart. Both Merry and Pippin were in awe of this big red firework that could really wreck havoc. Merry walked casually backwards, taking a bite from an apple as Pippin ran.  
  
Merry met Pippin in a tent and held the firework as Pippin let its fuse tail.  
  
"Done!" Pippin said proudly.  
  
"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry said.  
  
"It is in the ground!"  
  
"Outside!"  
  
"This was your idea!" The hobbits argued as they passed the flaming firework back and forth between them. Suddenly it took off, illuminating their tent.  
  
"Ahhh!" Pippin screamed. The firework caught al the hobbits' attention. All head were turned upward as the huge firework sky rocketed. There was applause and cheering from the crowd. But this quickly stopped as the firework took the shape of a blood-red dragon. Merry and Pippin's dreams came true as panic and chaos roared about them, lying blackened on the ground.  
  
"Bilbo." Frodo said concernedly, touching the old hobbit's shoulder. All the other hobbits ran madly tripping over each other. "Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!"  
  
"Dragon? Nonsense!" Bilbo said. Ciel stood entranced by the firework. "There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" Bilbo retorted. Nevertheless, Frodo unceremoniously shoved him to the ground a pulled Ciel don as well just as the flaming dragon swept over their heads. All of the hobbits cowered on the ground, fear and amazement on their faces as the dragon flew over the lake and burst into red light. The hobbits' fear turned to delight and there was more cheering. Frodo and Bilbo were laughing and clapping in delight along with the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Ow! Get off, Frodo!" Ciel complained loudly.  
  
"Sorry!" Frodo quickly jumped off the girl lying on the ground and helped her up.  
  
A little farther off, a blackened and smoking Merry and Pippin were standing with satisfaction over their success.  
  
"That was good." Merry said.  
  
"Let's get another one!" Pippin said eagerly.  
  
But before either of them could do anything, Gandalf grabbed them by their ears and twisted upwards, the two hobbits winced in pain.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." Gandalf nodded grimly. "I might have known." Gandalf made the two hobbits wash the mountainous piles of dishes but they were interrupted when the crowd started calling for a speech. They cheered and clapped Bilbo up to a stand. Ciel sat down beside Frodo and her parents joined her. The hobbits sat expectantly as Bilbo began.  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proud-foots!" cheering followed each name. Ciel began cat-calling at the mention of the Brandybucks and she could hear Merry doing the same somewhere. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo continued.  
  
"Happy birthday!" all the hobbits cheered and raised their mugs to Bilbo.  
  
"But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."  
  
Bilbo's last remark left the hobbits very disgruntled and confused. Gandalf however, was smiling.  
  
"I-uh-"Bilbo faltered. "I have things to do..."  
  
Frodo was looking at Bilbo oddly. The old hand crept into Bilbo's vest pocket again. Bilbo put his hands behind his back and put a resolute expression on his face.  
  
"I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now." He stared directly into Frodo's blue eyes and whispered. "Good-bye."  
  
Suddenly, Bilbo vanished. Frodo sat very still while Ciel gasped in shock. Her parents and the rest of the crowd were in a frenzy of confusion and fear. Ciel put a comforting hand on Frodo's stiff shoulder, her eyes wide. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Bilbo crept silently and unseen up the hill from the party field and up his walk way. He swung the gate and door behind him and took off a gold ring, laughing. He flipped it and caught it, then began putting together his traveling things.  
  
"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf said accusingly, by the fire. Bilbo started in fright.  
  
"Come on Gandalf! Did you see their faces?!"  
  
"There are many magic rings in this world and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf said seriously.  
  
"It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo said innocently. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo won't you?"  
  
"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them."  
  
"I'm leaving everything to him, even this ring." Bilbo looked at it with longing. He took the ring out of his pocket and twirled it slowly in his fingers.  
  
"I think that would be best."  
  
Bilbo glared at Gandalf suspiciously, still clutching the ring.  
  
"All your long years, we've been friends." Gandalf said kneeling down in front of Bilbo. "Trust me as you once did-let it go."  
  
"You're right, Gandalf." Bilbo said, strained. "The ring must go to Frodo." He grabbed his pack and heaved it on to his shoulders. "It's late. The road is long." He started walking out the door, but slowly and with difficulty, turned around and opened his palm with the ring in it. He tipped his hand, letting the ring slide from his hand. It landed with a thump on the floor. Bilbo ran outside and took a deep breath. Gandalf followed.  
  
"I've thought up an ending for my book!" Bilbo stated. "And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days."  
  
"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend."  
  
The two friends said their good byes and Bilbo hopped down the path and onto the road. He started humming as he walked into the night.  
  
"The road goes ever on and on..."

* * *

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo called as he ran through the green door of Bag End. He stopped and bent down, picking up the fallen ring. He held it in his hand and walked to where Gandalf was sitting by the fire, smoking his pipe. He had avoided the ring and it's power, despite temptation.  
  
"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo said sadly. "He talked for so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?" Frodo questioned the still, brooding wizard.  
  
"Hm, Bilbo's ring." Gandalf looked at it in Frodo's hand. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End!" He held out an envelope to Frodo. The young hobbit uncertainly slipped the ring inside it. "The ring is yours now." He quickly sealed the envelope and held it out to Frodo. "Put it somewhere out of sight." He then proceeded quickly out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.  
  
"There are some things that I must see to."  
  
"What things?" Frodo persisted.  
  
"Questions. Questions that need answering."  
  
"You've only just arrived! I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I." Gandalf said soberly. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." And with that, he turned and shut the door behind him, leaving Frodo bewildered.

* * *

Gandalf rode hard all the way to Minas Tirith. On a hill, he could see the horizon erupting in flames. He stared afraid, then galloped into the White City.  
  
He headed straight to the library. A clerk there showed him what he was looking for, the account of Isildur. He read how Isildur defeated the dark lord Sauron by cutting off the finger which held the ring of power, the one ring that could bring destruction to all of Middle Earth.  
  
Isildur had kept the ring for himself, only to have been betrayed and killed. The ring was lost in a river, to have been found by the murderous creature Gollum.  
  
One part interested Gandalf. "The markings upon the band begin to fade." Isildur noted. "The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell."  
  
Gandalf raced back to the Shire. He paused and looked back to the horizon. There was eruptions of red thunder. It was as he feared. Mordor had awoken again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Merry, Ciel and their friends were having dinner at the Green Dragon one night. It had been some time since Gandalf had left suddenly.  
  
Merry and Pippin climbed up on the table and started a rousing song.  
  
_ Hey, ho, to the bottle I go  
To heal my heart and drown my woe  
Rain may fall and wind may blow  
But there still be, many miles to go  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
And the stream that falls from hill to plain  
Better than rain or rippling brook-  
_  
"It's a mug o' beer inside this Took. Hey!" Pippin finished as Ciel and Frodo cheered along, and danced around the table with mugs of ale.  
  
"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire." Sam's father said, at a table across from the one where Merry and Pippin had sang. The young Took had now taken Ciel up and were doing a curious sort of dance, full of ale. "Dwarves and others of a less than savory nature."  
  
"War is brewing." Said another old hobbit. "The mountains are fair teeming with goblins."  
  
Sam sat quietly smoking his pipe. He turned his head and stared happily at Rosie Cotton, who was smiling at him while cleaning a mug. Sam quickly looked away shyly.  
  
"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is." Snorted Ted Sandyman. "You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked, he was."  
  
"Ha, and young Mr. Frodo here," the old hobbit said. "He's cracking."  
  
"And proud of it!" replied Frodo as he set mugs down at the table and sat down himself. "Cheers."  
  
"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders." Insisted Ted Sandyman. "Keep your nose out of trouble and not trouble'll come to you." He advised Frodo.  
  
Frodo raised his glass with an amused expression and drank deeply. Just at that moment, Ciel hopped off the table lightly and Pippin fell off, landing on top of Merry, and setting the Green Dragon into fits of laughter again.  
  
"Now that's a fine lass." Ted Sandyman said satisfied. "I wouldn't mind her!"  
  
"Who?" Frodo said uncomfortably.  
  
"Why that Celandine Brandybuck of course! Good looks and money, lots of money! No one could say no to that!" boasted Ted.  
  
"But she could say no to you." Frodo said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, and keep his fake amused expression on his face.  
  
Ted just glared and drank another mug.  
  
Frodo followed Sam out of the Green Dragon, still teeming with annoyance at Ted. As Sam passed Rosie by the door, he nearly fell on his face if Frodo hadn't grabbed his shoulder. She was drying a mug and smiling at Sam.  
  
"Good night, lads." She said.  
  
"Good night." Sam stuttered.  
  
Ted Sandyman as close on their heels.  
  
"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale!" he dropped to one knee in front of Rosie.  
  
Sam turned briskly around but was kept walking by Frodo.  
  
"Mind who you're sweet-talking." Sam practically growled, under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry Sam," Frodo reassured his friend. "Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one."  
  
Just then Ted pushed past them and caught up to Ciel, who was walking beside Merry. Frodo glowered, but was relieved when he saw Merry shove Sandyman in to a ditch in annoyance Pippin was on the ground in hysterics. Merry draped his arm around his sister and they continued down the road towards home.  
  
"And he sure is an idiot." Frodo said.

* * *

Frodo and Sam said their good byes at Bag End's gate. Sam walked drunkenly down to Bag Shot Row. Frodo could see in the distance Merry, Ciel and Pip, walking and laughing. Pippin swayed off into his hobbit hole and the twins walked home together. Frodo sighed. Those two were so close. Merry would probably kill anyone who broke his sister's heart. She would probably never have him, Frodo.  
  
Frodo opened the door to his lonely, dark hobbit hole. The open window sent papers flying across the floor, presenting an eerie feeling.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly forced Frodo to turn around.  
  
"Is it secret?! Is it safe?!" Gandalf asked frantically. He looked very worn and tired after his journey.  
  
Frodo opened a chest and pulled out rolls of parchment with neatly drawn maps and pictures on their yellow pages. At the very bottom was the envelope containing the ring and Frodo uncertainly held it out to Gandalf. The wizard snatched it and threw it into the hearth fire.

* * *

"God, Ted Sandyman is such a prat." Ciel complained loudly to her brother that night. She was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep.  
  
"Don't worry sister," Merry muttered. "with me here, you have nothing to fear."  
  
"Oh that's very funny." Ciel whispered. "But thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. No guy is coming close to you."  
  
"Then you'll have your work cut out for you!" Ciel mocked.  
  
"Aren't we full of ourselves! Night"  
  
"Right."

* * *

Black horses, with tall riders on their backs, with billowing black cloaks burst out of the mist. Galloping hard, they swiftly came to the outskirts of a town.  
  
"Who goes there?" shouted a man.  
  
A Black Rider swiftly drew his sword and without missing a stride, sliced off the man's head. Their horses were laboring, but were driven on by their masters. The Black Riders didn't stop.  
  
Their mission was clear.


End file.
